InaGo: Our Friendship
by Vera The Awesome
Summary: Since Hayabusa Hideki and Mitsuyoshi Yozakura started training together, they've been growing closer and closer. But not everybody approves of their friendship... Hayabusa/Mitsuyoshi.
1. Hayabusa's place

**A/N: I love these two so hard right now. They're meant to be, unf. This story is pretty much a sequel to my other HayaYoshi fic. I hope you enjoy it, minna-san! -heart-**

* * *

><p>Hayabusa Hideki checked his watch for the third time. A quarter past three. "He's late…" he muttered to himself, eyeing the river in front of him. The Tengawara midfielder was seated at its bank, waiting for a certain player from Mannouzaka to show up. They had arranged one of their many meetings at three, and Hayabusa wasn't used to the purple-haired forward showing up late. He was usually the first to arrive, only to plant his hands on his hips and scold his fellow Seed for his lack of punctuality. Hayabusa grinned to himself when he envisioned Mitsuyoshi's child-like, grumpy features. A month had passed since the practice match between Tengawara and Mannouzaka. After managing to help the witch-like forward to get over his year-long grudge, Hayabusa had suggested they play soccer together from now on. Since then, they would meet a few times a week.<p>

Hayabusa perked up when a familiar voice ringed through his ear: "Ooooi! Hayabusa!" He turned around to find an even more familiar face atop the small hill edging on the grass field. Mitsuyoshi Yozakura came running, dressed in his Mannouzaka uniform as always. The riverbank was close to Tengawara Junior High, meaning he had to take the bus from Mannouzaka to save quite a bit of time.

Hayabusa took his soccer ball from the grass and got up, turning to the forward. "You're late," he repeated. "Was class delayed?"

Mitsuyoshi shook his head. "The bus came late. Stupid system…" He seemed to forget about his discontent when he noticed the soccer ball and snatched it from Hayabusa's hands. The purple-haired boy chimed: "Let's start!" and was about to create a distance when Hayabusa caught him by the collar, not even looking at the boy as he attempted to run off. He was more than used to this. "Nice try, Mitsuyoshi. Standard exercises first."

Mitsuyoshi groaned, instantly displeased again. "I hate those stupid exercises…"

"I know," Hayabusa grinned. "But you wanna be able to move those legs by the end of the day, don't you?" He pointed at the ground without waiting for an answer. "Sit-ups first."

Mitsuyoshi rolled his eyes, refraining from protesting any further. He knew it was no use, especially since Hayabusa was right. He dropped the soccer ball, sat on his butt, and waited for Hayabusa to apply pressure on his feet before he started. "How many this time?"

"The usual," Hayabusa answered while he got down on his knees and placed his hands on Mitsuyoshi's shoes. "Fifty."

Mitsuyoshi moaned, sending his eyes heavenward, and flopped back in the grass with his arms spread. "Fuck this…"

"Alright, thirty," Hayabusa snickered, not at all taken aback by Mitsuyoshi's reaction. He knew he just needed a little push before his face lit up when it was time to actually play soccer, as it always did. "Let's get this over with so we can start."

Mitsuyoshi nodded reluctantly and did as he said. After helping Hayabusa with his own sit-ups and putting up with a few more exercises, a cheerful smile decorated his face. "Alright, let's play some actual soccer!"

"Sure," Hayabusa grinned. Contrast to a month ago, the Mannouzaka forward had grown surprisingly predictable, always dissing the exercises and always praising the rest of their training. Now that Mitsuyoshi no longer let his hatred for Hayabusa control him, he allowed the midfielder to see his real face – an innocent, chirpy, remarkably cute-looking face.

The midfielder placed the ball in front of him and rested his foot on it. "Try stealing the ball from me."

Mitsuyoshi grinned back, appearing surprised by such a simple task. "Easy." He leapt towards the other boy to steal the ball, but Hayabusa swiftly twirled and took the item with him. Mitsuyoshi needed a moment to regain balance and tried again, but the midfielder repeated the same move. When Mitsuyoshi saw that stupid smirk was still lingering on his face, he started to grow impatient. Hayabusa saw what was coming and jumped away, dodging Mitsuyoshi's elbow. He wasn't at all surprised that the forward resorted to violence – some people wondered if the Mannouzaka soccer club taught its members anything else.

"Give me that!" Mitsuyoshi snapped, trying again and again to hit Hayabusa and snatch the ball from him. Hayabusa kept evading his attacks, his grin widening. He eventually grew confident enough to rest his hands on his back while he played with the ball as if Mitsuyoshi wasn't even there. "I thought you were going to surpass me?" he teased.

"I am! I'm definitely going to surpass you!" Mitsuyoshi snapped. He launched at the other boy again, who resorted to escaping to the left. Catching up with his movements this time, Mitsuyoshi instantly turned and lashed out once more, hitting Hayabusa in the chest. Not having seen this move coming, the midfielder fell on his butt while Mitsuyoshi caught the ball between his foot and the grass. "See?" he hissed, panting slightly from all the effort. "I'll get better than you."

Hayabusa simply grinned. "We'll see about that." He jumped up and Mitsuyoshi could only make out a flash of purple before Hayabusa materialized behind him, the ball resting at his feet again. The forward turned around with gritted teeth and saw how Hayabusa started bouncing the ball on his knee, once again giving him that smug look. "Don't tell me you're all talk, Yozakura."

Mitsuyoshi flushed and shouted: "I don't recall allowing you to use my first name!" He continued to try and claim the ball, succeeding a few times only to have it stolen back. The boys continued playing together until sunset – and only then seemed to realize they'd been here for hours.

"Looks like we overdid it this time…" Hayabusa muttered, checking the time. The two of them were now sitting in the grass, both panting like mad. Soccer took a lot out of them, but it was worth it.

Mitsuyoshi was the first to recover and got up on his feet. "I better go. My folks are probably worried as it is." He blushed when his stomach expressed an unmentioned issue. "… and I'm hungry."

That gave Hayabusa an idea. He also got up and suggested: "Why don't you stay over for dinner? My place isn't far from here."

Mitsuyoshi raised his eyebrows in surprise. It was the first time Hayabusa asked him that. They would usually part before dinner time and arrange a new date; now it was well around 8.

"Just saying," Hayabusa shrugged when Mitsuyoshi didn't answer. "Since we're both hungry… I thought you might wanna fill your stomach before going back home."

Mitsuyoshi had to admit the offer sounded rather inviting. He was indeed starving, and besides, the longer he thought about it, the more curious he became to actually see what the Hayabusa residence was like. Not that he would ever admit it, of course. "Alright, sure," he nodded. "But it better be good."

"Sure, your Highness," Hayabusa snickered. He rested the ball against his waist and started to lead Mitsuyoshi to his place. The forward spent most of their walk calling his parents to inform them of the change in plans, seeing as they were almost there when he hung up.

"Here we are." Hayabusa opened the fence to a relatively big house. Mitsuyoshi took in the building with a pout. His place wasn't that big… "Do you have any siblings?" he asked while they made their way to the front door.

"Oh no, I'm an only child," Hayabusa answered. "It's just me and my parents." He unlocked the door and once again held it open for Mitsuyoshi to enter, but something heavy suddenly launched at the boy and threw him into the lawn. Hayabusa snickered at the blonde Labrador that enthusiastically started licking the face of their visitor. "… and we have a dog."

"No shit, asshole!" Mitsuyoshi shouted, completely startled by the animal. He tried to push his attacker off, but the overjoyed dog refused to budge. Hayabusa grabbed his collar and pulled him off the other boy, who instantly sat up with wide eyes. That was a good scare.

"What's going on here?"

Mitsuyoshi lifted his head to the door and felt his jaw drop. In the doorway stood the spitting image of Hayabusa, save for the fact that she was a woman. She only just managed to surpass him in height and shared the exact same facial features, even having only her lower lip covered in lipstick. She smiled when she saw her son and chimed: "Welcome home, Hideki!"

"I'm home, mom," Hayabusa nodded. He gestured to Mitsuyoshi, letting him take his hand to pull himself up at the same time, and said: "This is Mitsuyoshi Yozakura. He's a friend of mine. Can he stay over for dinner?"

"Oh, of course!" Hayabusa's mother smiled when Mitsuyoshi gave her a polite bow, but blinked in surprise when she saw his uniform. "Mitsuyoshi-kun… Are you from Mannouzaka by any chance?"

Mitsuyoshi leaned back up and nodded in surprise. "Yeah, I am."

"Oh wow, that's great!" Mrs Hayabusa folded her hands in joy before pointing at herself. "I was also in Mannouzaka, you know! Gosh, the uniform hasn't changed a bit…"

Hayabusa interrupted before Mitsuyoshi could say anything. "You were?"

"I never told you that?" his mother asked, to which an awestruck Hayabusa shook his head. "Oh, well, must've slipped my mind," she giggled. She then walked into the house and motioned for the boys to follow her. "Come in, come in! Dinner's just about ready."

Hayabusa entered the house, let his dog loose and waited until Mitsuyoshi was inside as well. He then closed the door and handed him a pair of slippers he could replace his shoes with. "Would you like a tour?"

"Sure…" Mitsuyoshi nodded, feeling slightly timid. He rarely, if ever, visited a friend's house or invited one to his own. Not that he was reluctant to show his place, he just… wasn't all that interested. He spent plenty of time with his friends when they played soccer, and that was enough to him.

Hayabusa lead his guest through the hallway and showed him the kitchen, the dining room and living room. They were one by one quite spacious and modern, once again making Mitsuyoshi a little jealous. He followed Hayabusa up the stairs and to the door at the end of another hallway.

"Welcome to my room." Hayabusa slid the door open and let a curious Mitsuyoshi enter. The purple-haired boy stepped inside and looked around, finding a very neat room consisting of a big closet, a desk, a mirror, a TV (with a Wii attached) posters of famous soccer players and a bed that could easily fit two people (rich bastards). Mitsuyoshi blushed a bit when he saw how tidy Hayabusa's room was; he wasn't sure what he'd expected, but his room was the polar opposite.

Hayabusa dumped his soccer ball next to his nightstand and grinned when he saw the look on Mitsuyoshi's face. "Not what you expected?"

"Oh, uh…" Mitsuyoshi averted eye contact, wondering why he felt intimidated just by looking at someone else's room. Perhaps it was the fact that it was_ Hayabusa's_ room. Mitsuyoshi hadn't forgotten that he used to idolize the boy… Sometimes he thought he still did, especially now that they'd made up. But that was way too embarrassing to admit at this point, wasn't it…?

Before the forward could answer, Mrs Hayabusa called from downstairs: "Dinner's ready!"

"We're coming!" Hayabusa glanced at his friend and winked: "Let's go eat something." Mitsuyoshi followed passively, wondering why that single gesture, just for a second, had made his heart bounce.

During dinner, Mitsuyoshi got to know Hayabusa's father as well. His hair colour was similar to that of his wife and son, but he was two heads taller and – Mitsuyoshi sheepishly silenced himself with a piece of salmon – looked much less like a self-centered jackass.

"I hear you're from Mannouzaka, Mitsuyoshi-kun?" Hayabusa's father inquired. When Mitsuyoshi gave him a nod, he smiled at his wife. "Sure brings back memories… I was from Tengawara. Hideki's mother and I were both in our schools' soccer clubs. That's how we met – through a match between our schools."

Hayabusa and Mitsuyoshi exchanged a surprised glance. The exact same way they'd met. Hayabusa shot his father a look and said: "And you didn't tell me this before because…?"

"You didn't ask," his father simply shrugged. Hayabusa sent him a grumpy pout, making Mitsuyoshi snicker. He flinched, however, when he felt something soft slide past his legs. The dog was back.

Hayabusa's mother noted his reaction and asked: "Are you uncomfortable with dogs, Mitsuyoshi-kun? We can get rid of him if you want."

Mitsuyoshi shook his head, partially because he meant it and partially because he didn't want to show weakness in front of Hayabusa. "No, I'm just more of a cat person, that's all." He glanced down at the dog, who returned eye contact and happily wagged his tail.

"Don't worry about him, he's harmless," Mr Hayabusa waved him off with a smile. "He's just very curious about guests."

"Especially because Hideki hardly ever invites them." Mrs Hayabusa gave her son a look, and Hayabusa twitched not because she looked angry, but because she looked suggestive. The fact that he finally brought a friend home after home claiming "he didn't care" had to mean Mitsuyoshi was special.

Hayabusa lowered his head and tried to change the subject by bringing up a random topic. When his parents bit, he continued chatting with them in a way that quite frankly caught Mitsuyoshi off-guard. Of course, anyone would be friendly and respectful to their parents, but the forward had never seen Hayabusa so… affectionate before. He was constantly smiling – not grinning for once – and his eyes seemed to emanate a loving glint while he spoke to his parents. Mitsuyoshi finished his dinner, smiling a little as well. It was… nice, discovering this side of Hayabusa. He liked getting to know him more.

Shortly after dinner, Mitsuyoshi decided to home. "Want me to walk you to the bus stop?" Hayabusa offered while he put on his shoes.

"Nah, it's fine, I should be able to find it," Mitsuyoshi replied.

"Alright," Hayabusa shrugged. He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, and flashed that grin Mitsuyoshi wasn't sure if he hated or liked. "When do you have time?"

"Tomorrow," Mitsuyoshi answered, knowing he was referring to their next meeting. "You too?"

Hayabusa shook his head. "Having soccer practice with my team. I'm available the day after tomorrow, though. Three o'clock?"

"It's a deal," Mitsuyoshi grinned. He walked outside when Hayabusa remarked behind him: "Don't be late," and rolled his eyes. "I won't."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that was the first chapter! I hope you guys liked it! I promise I'll update soon~ Please let me know what you think! ^3^**


	2. Days of getting closer

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, everybody! They make me really happy! ^.^ About this chapter, there's the mention of a bathing cap at some point. This is not the bathing cap you put on your head to prevent your hair from getting wet; it's a flat, circular, bendable object that you can put around your head while washing your hair, so the shampoo won't get into your eyes. I'm not even sure if "bathing cap" is the right word, but since the subs in said anime called it that, I went with it. I'd post a link to a screenshot but since this site is pretty much boycotting others... I hope this information will do. ^^; Enjoy this chapter, minna-san!**

* * *

><p>The pattern of that day would return many more times. Hayabusa invited Mitsuyoshi over more and more often, and after some pushing from his mother, the forward began sleeping over as well. Whenever he stayed during weekdays, Mitsuyoshi left for school from Hayabusa's place. After two weeks, Hayabusa kept the futon on standby so he could spread it out next to his bed, knowing Mitsuyoshi was going to use it again that night. Mitsuyoshi was reluctant at first, and then really quite modest, about staying the night (in Hayabusa's room no less). But the more he visited, the more he relaxed, and he ended up visiting the Hayabusa residence with nothing short of an anticipating smile. He would bring a pair of pajamas with him, do his homework in Hayabusa's room, and play videogames with the midfielder before they went to bed. The boys started to feel more and more comfortable with each other.<p>

**~ Day 15 ~**

"Hah! I got it! Try to catch me!"

Mitsuyoshi had managed to steal the ball from Hayabusa and started running off, determined to keep it for himself. He had gradually succeeded in claiming the ball more and more often, but maintaining it was an entirely different issue.

"Piece of cake!" Hayabusa sprinted after the forward and blocked his path, but even when the midfielder came for him, Mitsuyoshi managed to dodge his attempts and maintained possession of the ball. Hayabusa briefly pouted when he saw the victorious look on his face, but smirked himself when he got an idea. Rather than advancing with his feet, he reached out and caught Mitsuyoshi by the waist, starting to tickle him. Mitsuyoshi instantly began to giggle and lost control of the ball, giving Hayabusa the opportunity to steal it back.

"No fair!" the forward scolded while the midfielder ran off, instantly giving chase. Hayabusa simply smirked and answered: "If we can ram each other's guts out, we can tickle too."

**~ Day 19 ~**

"Really, I don't mind accompanying you," Hayabusa commented when Mitsuyoshi was about to head for the bus stop. "Are you sure you don't wanna sleep over?"

"Nah, not this time," Mitsuyoshi shook his head. "I spend more time here than at my own place, my parents want me home sometimes." He took a step aside without changing his expression, letting Hayabusa's dog zoom right past him. The Labrador turned around and tried to glomp him again, but Mitsuyoshi had no problem dodging him.

"You've gotten better at that," Hayabusa smirked. "He used to get you quite a few times."

"Hey, I'm not a complete idiot," Mitsuyoshi shrugged, returning the smirk. "But yeah, if you wanna walk with me… by all means."

Hayabusa smiled when he heard that and put on his shoes.

**~ Day 24 ~**

"The grass is shit!" Mitsuyoshi exclaimed, trying harder not to fall on his face than to keep control of the ball. Today was one of the rare days it was pouring, and it was pouring good. The riverbank was drenched and both players had their legs covered in mud.

"Come on, Mitsuyoshi! Never trained in the rain before?" Hayabusa challenged, performing some tricks with a second ball. Mitsuyoshi shot him a glare, which intensified when he saw how good Hayabusa was at handling the ball in this weather.

"Let's see you do better than me!" He ran over to the boy, intending to steal the ball, but he slipped in a mud puddle and bumped into him instead. Hayabusa failed to keep his balance due to the slippery surface and fell over, landing in another puddle with Mitsuyoshi on top of him. The two stared at each other for a moment, their upper bodies now dirty as well, but then smirked and ended up laughing.

Hayabusa's mother was less than pleased when she welcomed the boys home. They were soaked and coated in dirt, which only worsened due to the ongoing rain. "You boys are drenched!" she pointed out the obvious. "What are you thinking, playing in these weather conditions? You'll catch a cold!"

Hayabusa and Mitsuyoshi shared a smirk and bumped their fists together. "Worth it."

**~ Day 31 ~**

"Oh, crap! I forgot to bring my pajamas!"

Hayabusa raised an eyebrow at Mitsuyoshi, who was sitting on his bed. "How could you forget them, you sleep here a few times a week."

"I don't know, okay, it just slipped my mind. Shut up," Mitsuyoshi growled, not wanting Hayabusa to rub in his forgetfulness with some stupid insult.

Hayabusa simply snickered and walked over to his closet. He took out a pair of pajamas and threw them in Mitsuyoshi's lap. "Here. They're probably a size too big, but they'll do for one night."

Mitsuyoshi raised his eyebrows in surprise. Hayabusa was letting him wear his clothes…? He looked up at the boy, not sure what to say, but Hayabusa simply smiled. "You go take a bath, I'll wait here."

"Alright…" Mitsuyoshi muttered. He got up and quickly left the room, not wanting Hayabusa to see the blush on his cheeks.

When he came back about twenty minutes later, Hayabusa was dressed in his own pajamas and had already turned on his Wii so they could play. He looked up and grinned widely when he saw the boy in the doorway, wearing his clothes. As he'd suspected, Mitsuyoshi was a bit too small to wear his pajamas, the sleeves and pants reaching below his hands and feet. Mitsuyoshi had washed his hair and left it hanging over his shoulders, making himself just a bit cuter than he already was.

"You look cute," Hayabusa said out loud, and he chuckled when Mitsuyoshi threw one of his slippers at his head, his cheeks gaining colour. "Shut up."

**~ Day 35 ~**

"Twenty-seven, twenty-eight, twenty-nine…" Hayabusa counted while Mitsuyoshi was busy with his sit-ups. The forward had recently stopped objecting to the foregoing exercises – not because he hated them any less, but because some of them involved Hayabusa touching him and gazing at him, such as this one. The realization itself embarrassed Mitsuyoshi to death, so he tried to think of it as little as possible.

"Slave driver," he commented though heavy panting when they'd reached forty. "You could at least keep a decent grip on my feet, I'm about to topple over."

Hayabusa raised an eyebrow, looking totally indifferent. "Alright, whatever you want." He suddenly let go and turned around, shifting to sit on Mitsuyoshi's feet instead. The forward stared at him in bafflement. His feet were now trapped under Hayabusa's butt, meaning he couldn't stop the exercise even if he wanted to. "Y-you dumbass, that's not what I meant!"

"You wanted a decent grip, you've got a decent grip," Hayabusa snickered. "Get moving, Mi-chan."

Mitsuyoshi hissed when he heard that nickname. Hayabusa had started using it about a week ago, and of course that bastard continued to call him that as soon as he realized it annoyed the forward to death. He made his forty-first and forty-second sit-up, but then he got an idea. When he moved up from the forty-third sit-up, Mitsuyoshi spread his arms and threw them around Hayabusa's neck. He flopped back on his back, pulling Hayabusa along.

"H-hey!" Hayabusa gasped when his head landed on top of the other boy's chest. "Mitsuyoshi!" He struggled to get free, but Mitsuyoshi held him in an iron grip and wrapped his legs around the midfielder's waist. "That's what you get for being a tyrant," he cackled.

Hayabusa paused for a moment, but then flashed a grin. "If that's how you want it…" He pressed his palms into the grass and started to push himself up, using enough strength to pull Mitsuyoshi with him. The forward was taken by surprise when Hayabusa got up on his feet and held his thighs in his hands, assuming a piggyback position. "Hayabusa…!" he started, but Hayabusa started running around, sometimes swaying abruptly to see if Mitsuyoshi would hold on. The younger boy did exactly that, clinging to his neck for dear life. "You idiot!" he scolded, but the amused tone in his voice merely caused Hayabusa to laugh.

**~ Day 41 ~**

"Aaahh…" Hayabusa sighed in pleasure as he sunk into the hot bath water. That definitely hit the spot after another day full of classes and soccer. The midfielder leaned back and glanced at Mitsuyoshi, who was seated on the other side of the bathtub. The two of them had started bathing together a few days ago, not really seeing the use in wasting water when it was just two friends of the same gender sharing a bath. The Mannouzaka forward rested his arms on the edge of the tub and leaned his chin on his wrists, seemingly in thought about something. "… Hayabusa?"

"Yeah?"

"… why have you never asked?" Mitsuyoshi said softly, confusing the midfielder. "Asked what?"

"When I'm inviting you over to my place… I've been invading your house for weeks now, and you've never expressed interest in seeing what mine is like." Mitsuyoshi glanced up at him, unsurely. "I thought you'd be curious by now…"

Hayabusa shrugged, not too bothered with the issue. "It'd be rude to invite myself over like that. If you don't feel comfortable taking me there, I'm not gonna pressure you. I'm good as long as you like being here, Mitsuyoshi."

Mitsuyoshi felt his lips part, taken aback. He'd never realized Hayabusa was such a… considerate person. It was true that he enjoyed visiting his place much more than the opposite, and frankly, he'd been worried about getting on Hayabusa's nerves by constantly intruding his privacy. The forward beamed a timid smile, lowering his head in gratitude. "… thanks…"

"Sure," Hayabusa grinned happily. He leaned the back of his head in his hands and added: "It's great playing soccer with you, Mitsuyoshi. I feel like I'm making up for old times, in a way… Like I'm repaying my debt for being such an ass to you."

"You _were_ an ass," Mitsuyoshi nodded in agreement, exhaling a short cackle.

Hayabusa stuck out his tongue. "Funny. It's not just that, though… When I play soccer with you, I actually have… fun."

Mitsuyoshi raised his eyebrow in surprise. "Doesn't every soccer player?"

"Of course, of course," Hayabusa quickly nodded. "It's just… Being Seeds, we don't need to put actual effort it. All we have to do is enforce the rules of Fifth Sector. All formal matches have fixed scores, so there's little excitement… but during that last practice match between us… when you shot at me with your Keshin… I had to put my all into stopping it. That passion, that adrenalin… I never felt that before."

"No clue what you're talking about," Mitsuyoshi answered promptly, making Hayabusa snort. "That's fine. You'll see tomorrow, when we practice with our Keshins."

"Hell yeah!" Mitsuyoshi exclaimed, raising a fist. "I can finally prove myself! I'm gonna kick your ass this time, wanna bet?"

"I know of someone who said that last time and fell flat on his face, _Mi-chan_," Hayabusa teased. He chuckled when Mitsuyoshi sent him a glare and suggested: "Want me to wash your hair?"

Mitsuyoshi was surprised to hear the offer, but then nodded and undid his buns. "Sure."

"Alright." Hayabusa took a bottle of shampoo in his one hand, and a bathing cap in the other. "Put this on."

Mitsuyoshi looked at him as if he was out of his mind. "I'm not putting that ridiculous thing on my head." He widened his eyes when Hayabusa smirked: "Wanna bet?" and wanted to back away, but the midfielder already reached out for him. He caught him in a headlock and tried to wrap the circular object around his head, but Mitsuyoshi resisted and attempted to pull out of his grip. "Let go of me, you birdbrain!" The boys continued to wrestle and eventually started to laugh, splashing about a quarter of the bath water on the floor. Hayabusa turned out victorious as he managed to plant the bathing cap on Mitsuyoshi's head, making the other boy growl. "Can't I just keep my eyes closed…?"

"Nope. I don't want my poor Mi-chan getting shampoo in his sensitive eyes," Hayabusa winked.

"Stop calling me that!" Mitsuyoshi snapped, even though he knew saying it for the twentieth time wasn't going to change anything. He reluctantly turned his back to Hayabusa and let him wash his hair. He smiled shortly after the midfielder started covering his locks in shampoo. Hayabusa's fingers were rough and his movements were harsh, but Mitsuyoshi could still tell he was doing his best not to pull on his hair. "Thanks," he said once Hayabusa was finished. "Want me to do yours?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," Hayabusa nodded. He hadn't seen the question coming, but it's not like he minded. That viewpoint quickly changed when Mitsuyoshi placed a hand on his head and forced it underwater. The midfielder backed away and came back up, meeting Mitsuyoshi's devious grin. "Payback for this stupid thing," he explained, ripping off the cap and tossing it on the floor. Hayabusa coughed for a moment, caught off-guard by the sudden action, but then grinned back and attempted to return the favor. The boys soon started to frolic again, doing more playing than bathing in the end.

* * *

><p>"<em>Four o'clock, okay?"<em>

"_Sure! See you later!"_

That was what they said, wasn't it…? Hayabusa eyed his watch. 4:20. Mitsuyoshi hadn't been late since that time his bus was delayed. Did that happen again? Hayabusa looked behind him, just in time to see the bus pass by. No Mitsuyoshi. Hayabusa frowned in confusion. Had he missed it...? After five more minutes, the midfielder decided to call his friend. He furrowed his eyebrows when Mitsuyoshi didn't pick up, and right at that point, his stomach began to ache as if it was warning him. Warning him? For what? Had something happened…? Hayabusa bit his lip. He suddenly couldn't shake the feeling Mitsuyoshi was being held up by something serious. By 4:30, the midfielder took his bike and rode to Mannouzaka Junior High.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SUSPENSSSE. The next chapter will be the last. Please leave a review, they really help! ^_^ -chu-**


	3. The one I desire

**A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews, everybody! I can never stop thanking you for your precious support! ^.^ Enjoy the last chapter! -heart-**

* * *

><p>The school building was just as ominous as he remembered it. Hayabusa parked his bike at the entrance gates and walked onto the terrain, trying to ignore stares from surrounding Mannouzaka students he thought he saw. Tengawara players probably weren't exactly welcome after they beat Mannouzaka flat. Nearly knowing Mitsuyoshi's school schedule by heart at this point, Hayabusa made straight for the soccer building, which was attached to the school. He was sure Mitsuyoshi's classes were over, so the midfielder figured he could only be in the club room. At least, he hoped so. Hayabusa remembered the route after Mitsuyoshi had dragged him there and soon neared the locker room. He flinched when he heard someone shout from inside: "What is the meaning of this, Mitsuyoshi?" Hayabusa recognized the voice of the fearsome Mannouzaka captain, Isozaki Kenma. And Mitsuyoshi was here after all. What was happening?<p>

Very carefully, Hayabusa slid open the door just enough to peek inside. All of the Mannouzaka soccer team was present and currently surrounding their Seed forward, while Isozaki barked him in the face.

"You claimed you were sick the other day, but Shinoyama saw you play soccer at the riverbank near Tengawara! With a Tengawara player, no less! Is that what you've been doing, Mitsuyoshi? Have you been skipping practice to play with a different school?"

Hayabusa widened his eyes in shock. Skipping? Mitsuyoshi had been _skipping_ practice with his own team for the sake of their meetings? So that's why he always said yes when Hayabusa asked if he had time… because he would_ make_ time. Hayabusa himself always said no when he had to practice with his own team, but Mitsuyoshi appeared to feel differently.

Since all Mitsuyoshi did was stare at the floor in guilt, Isozaki growled and snapped: "Shinoyama says that player from Tengawara is Hayabusa Hideki. Have you lost your mind, Mitsuyoshi? He's the one that humiliated us only a few months ago! And besides, didn't you claim you've always hated him? What is_ wrong_ with you, Hayabusa is an _enemy_!"

Mitsuyoshi's head shot up. "How is he an enemy? He's a Seed like us, Isozaki-san! And even if he wasn't, you can barely call other schools enemies when Fifth Sector arranges all our matches for us!"

Isozaki stared at him in complete disbelief. "What are you saying, Mitsuyoshi…?"

Mitsuyoshi didn't respond, but his challenging expression said enough. He had been thinking about what Hayabusa told him yesterday, when he expressed happiness about being able to bring out his full potential during a match. Mitsuyoshi had never done the same before, but he shared a similar sentiment, always having fought hard in order to overpower him. He started to like the idea of having to do his best during all matches more and more – which was only possible if Fifth Sector stopped intervening.

Isozaki sent the forward a dark stare and repeated: "What are you saying, Mitsuyoshi? Are you turning your back on Fifth Sector?"

"What if I am?" Mitsuyoshi shouldn't have said that. He cried in pain when Isozaki's hand flew across his face, leaving a red mark on his cheek. Hayabusa gasped quietly, but the other Mannouzaka players seemed unfazed by their captain's offense. That meant hurting each other wasn't unheard of in this team… How often had Mitsuyoshi suffered from this custom?

"You little brat…" Isozaki hissed while Mitsuyoshi rubbed his stinging cheek, trying to suppress upcoming tears. "Have you forgotten your place? You're a Seed, your duty is to represent what Fifth Sector stands for! You have no future if you betray us now! Are you willing to doom yourself just for one stupid Tengawara player?"

Mitsuyoshi managed a surprisingly intimidating glare despite the pain in his face. "Don't call him stupid…"

"Aha! I knew it!" Isozaki ceased him by the collar, easily lifting the shorter boy off the floor. "Tengawara always _was_ iffy towards Fifth Sector… Have they brainwashed you with their ideas?" he hissed, his face mere inches apart from Mitsuyoshi's. "Did Hayabusa Hideki turn you, Mitsuyoshi? Is that what happened?"

Mitsuyoshi shook his head. "I made my choices by myself. And I'm happy I did." He managed to rip out of his captain's grasp and took a step back, continuing to glare at him. "I used to support Fifth Sector's approach, but now I realize: how can I support something that doesn't let me play freely? That's what soccer is all about! That's why… that's why playing with Hayabusa made me happy! Because he lets me play the way I want to, unlike you control freaks! I don't regret a single time I chose him over you!"

While the Mannouzaka players gasped at the forward's rebellious words, Isozaki started to fume with anger. "You ungrateful little _shit_!" He lifted his hand to hit the other side of Mitsuyoshi's face, but just as he was about to lash out, a sudden grasp on his wrist held him back. The team, including Mitsuyoshi, gasped again when Hayabusa appeared seemingly out of nowhere. He was suddenly standing next to the Mannouzaka captain, preventing him from hurting the forward a second time.

Isozaki widened his eyes in shock and tried to pull his arm back, but Hayabusa held it in an iron grip. "You bastard…!" he hissed through gritted teeth. "What are you doing here?"

Hayabusa didn't say anything. He didn't even look at him. He kept his head down for a moment, and when he lifted it, he startled even the frightful captain of Mannouzaka with the sharp flare in his eyes. In a flash, his free fist collided with Isozaki's face, almost sending the captain flying. While the awestruck Mannouzaka players ran over to help him, Hayabusa lowered his fist and sent Isozaki a death glare. "Don't _ever _touch Mitsuyoshi again, you filthy scumbag."

Isozaki needed little to no time to recover, looking like he was about to explode at this point. He threw a sharp finger at the midfielder and screamed: "GET HIM!"

Hayabusa widened his eyes when the others did exactly as he said, but suddenly had his wrist caught and felt someone pull him along. Mitsuyoshi started dragging him out of the locker room and shouted: "Hurry, let's go!" Hayabusa nodded and took him by the hand as they fled from a raging Mannouzaka soccer team. Seeing as there were only two of them, they easily managed to slip past other students, while their pursuers needed to push themselves through in a group of ten.

Once they were outside, Hayabusa ran over to his bike. He sat down and gestured to the back. "Hop on!" Mitsuyoshi did as he said and held on tight while Hayabusa raced away. He turned his head to watch how the Mannouzaka players chased them briefly after leaving the school terrain, but they gave up when Hayabusa rounded the closest corner.

* * *

><p>"What have I done what have I done what have I DONE!" Barely after Hayabusa dumped his bike next to the river, Mitsuyoshi grabbed the sides of his head in total panic. "I just insulted my captain! My own team! And Fifth Sector altogether! I'm so dead!"<p>

"Hey, I'm the one that punched the guy," Hayabusa reminded him, but Mitsuyoshi turned to face him and stammered: "It's not just us! Tengawara will hear of this too! They won't forgive you until they've destroyed you! You have to decline the next match with them, even if they don't take no for an answer!"

Hayabusa stared at him in confusion. He had never seen the forward so panicked before; sad, yes, but not panicked. "How much can they do?" he scoffed. "We beat them last time, and I doubt they can win without their star forward."

Mitsuyoshi widened his eyes at those words. "W-what?"

Hayabusa shrugged. "Or do you intend to go back and beg for forgiveness?"

Mitsuyoshi lowered his head. He hadn't even thought about that. He would definitely lose his position as Mannouzaka forward, and Mannouzaka player altogether. He had little desire to return and own up to his actions, but… the realization did terrify him. He had no place now. Not in Mannouzaka and not in Fifth Sector. He had beaten two birds with one stone by admitting he preferred Hayabusa over them both. Mitsuyoshi reddened when he remembered that moment. Had the midfielder heard that…?

"Mitsuyoshi," Hayabusa said, making the forward flinch out of his thoughts. The moment the younger boy regained eye contact, Hayabusa avoided it by awkwardly gazing at the river. "If… if you're not playing for Mannouzaka anymore… you're welcome in Tengawara."

Mitsuyoshi's jaw dropped. What did he just say…? "T-Tengawara?"

Hayabusa nodded. "Kita never did take a liking to Fifth Sector... I reckon they'll change their minds sometime soon. They want to play soccer without limits, just like you…" He turned back to the forward and smiled softly. "… and me."

Mitsuyoshi stared at him in awe. Playing in Tengawara instead of Mannouzaka… He had to admit he didn't dislike the thought. Tengawara seemed much friendlier than Mannouzaka, and the more time Mitsuyoshi spent with Hayabusa, the more he longed for that air of respectfulness, rather than Mannouzaka's rough way of doing things. He had definitely changed since he started playing with Hayabusa so much… Perhaps, in a way, the midfielder had turned him after all.

Mitsuyoshi bit his lip and nervously asked: "B-but what if they don't want me?"

Hayabusa chuckled softly. "Nishinosora is rude and loud-mouthed, Kita is a passive prude, and I'm pretty sure Andou has a crush on himself. You'll fit right in. Besides…" He gently placed his hand under Mitsuyoshi's chin, lifting his head until their eyes met on a direct line. "… if you join us… we'll get to see each other every day."

Mitsuyoshi felt his heart bounce at the sound of those words. That's right… He'd see Hayabusa every day, be it on Tengawara grounds or at the riverbank. He suddenly liked the idea much more. "… I'll consider it," he answered, his face lightening up with a smile.

Hayabusa smiled back and then moved his hand to Mitsuyoshi's cheek, finding it was still a little red. "How's your cheek?"

"Oh…" Mitsuyoshi blushed when he felt Hayabusa's palm on his skin and shyly pulled away. "It'll be fine. It's not the first time he hit me."

"I thought so," Hayabusa frowned. He was starting to feel more and more relieved Mitsuyoshi wouldn't return to Mannouzaka. That place had an unhealthy influence. He glanced to his lost soccer ball, which he'd left at the riverbank in his haste to get to Mannouzaka, and looked back at Mitsuyoshi. "Wanna play soccer?"

Mitsuyoshi hesitated for a moment, but then slowly shook his head. "I… I think I just wanna relax for today. I-I mean, playing soccer does usually make me feel better, but…"

"I understand," Hayabusa reassured him. Mitsuyoshi had taken a tough blow after all, losing his position as both forward and Seed in less than a minute. Now that he thought about it, Hayabusa figured he might lose his right to be a Seed as well. Isozaki would definitely let Fifth Sector know about his recklessness today… Hayabusa shrugged to himself. Oh well. Fifth Sector may have taught him valuable lessons to become stronger, but he didn't doubt he'd manage simply practicing with his friends from Tengawara. Especially if Mitsuyoshi became one of them.

"Come on, let's go to my place," the midfielder said, taking hold of his soccer ball. He sat on his bike, waited until Mitsuyoshi did the same and started riding away. Mitsuyoshi almost instantly resorted to holding his waist in a tight grasp, pressing his injured cheek against his back. Unbeknownst to each other, the boys smiled in unison at their close position.

* * *

><p>Mitsuyoshi couldn't sleep. He was staying over at Hayabusa's place, once again dressed in his friend's pajamas. He had completely forgotten to take his schoolbag out of his locker after the rest of his team chased him and Hayabusa out. Oh well, he could always get it tomorrow – at a point the Mannouzaka locker room was unoccupied. Mitsuyoshi blushed when he picked up the familiar scent from the clothing he was wearing. He had gotten used to the way Hayabusa smelled, considering he spent countless nights in his room. The only thing that didn't smell like Hayabusa at this point was the futon, just because Mitsuyoshi used it so much. The forward kept rewinding today's events in his head: being cornered by his teammates, Hayabusa defending him, Hayabusa offering him a seat in Tengawara… Mitsuyoshi smiled contently at the thought of getting to see the midfielder every day. He liked that idea very much.<p>

"… Hayabusa?" he whispered, hoping the other boy wasn't asleep yet.

"Yeah?" Hayabusa instantly replied. Seemed he lacked just as much sleep as the forward.

"… I… I never thanked you… you know, for sticking up for me today…" Mitsuyoshi said softly. He pulled the blanket up to his nose, blushing a little more.

"Of course. Like I'd let those bastards get away with hurting you," Hayabusa answered, an angry tone in his voice.

Mitsuyoshi lowered his blanket slightly, gazing at the edge of Hayabusa's bed. "Tengawara never does that?"

"Nope. I think Kita would get a heart-attack if we started pummeling each other," Hayabusa snickered. "The guy hates violence. Actually, I used to be the most violent player on the team, having to enforce the rules of Fifth Sector and all. But I calmed down eventually… Now I only hit other teams."

Mitsuyoshi cackled cutely. "Improvement, very good."

"Thanks," Hayabusa smirked. "By the way, you still up for practicing with our Keshins tomorrow?"

"Of course," Mitsuyoshi answered smugly. "And I'm still gonna kick your ass."

Hayabusa snorted. "We'll see about that." Mitsuyoshi heard him shift and sat up when the midfielder called his name. The room was mostly dark, but the forward managed to make out the sight of Hayabusa facing him on his side, holding up the covers in an inviting fashion. "Wanna come in?"

Mitsuyoshi flushed deeply. The two of them often made physical contact and even shared a couple of baths together (not to mention the little moment when he tasted Hayabusa's lipstick right off his lip), but the thought of sleeping in the same bed as the midfielder easily managed to embarrass him. Still, he couldn't say no to the offer. He wanted it too much. Mitsuyoshi crawled into the bed and lay down, feeling Hayabusa drop the duvet on him. The forward turned to face him and was sure the midfielder returned eye contact, which embarrassed him even more. "I-if you tell anyone I did this, you're dead, understand?"

Hayabusa chuckled and patted his head. "So I can tell my teammates how you still can't defeat me, needed me to save you from your own team and licked me on the lip the other day?"

Mitsuyoshi's blush spread to his ears. Shit, he remembered it. "N-no! You can't tell them any of that!" he stammered, trying (and failing) to sound stern.

Hayabusa simply grinned and wrapped an arm around his waist, gently pulling him closer. "Don't worry," he whispered, and Mitsuyoshi could now feel his warm breath on his skin. "I'm just as guilty as you right now. It's our little secret."

Mitsuyoshi wasn't sure why Hayabusa was acting so familiar, but he had to say he enjoyed it, lying so close to him and enjoying the comfort of his embrace. Hayabusa emanated that affection he only used to direct to his parents, and Mitsuyoshi felt his heart flutter when he realized the midfielder was now sharing it with him as well. He liked Hayabusa… very, very much. The forward was about to close his eyes, thinking he might be able to sleep now, when he suddenly felt Hayabusa's hand shift below his waist. His eyes shot back open and his cheeks flushed a dark red. "H-Hayabusa?"

"Yozakura…" Hayabusa merely whispered, and Mitsuyoshi felt his other hand lift his chin like before. He could barely move when Hayabusa's tongue suddenly touched his lip, licking it in a two-second span that felt more like twenty. Mitsuyoshi gawked at the midfielder in shock, at a complete loss for words. "W-what are you…?"

"Just returning the favor," Hayabusa clarified, and Mitsuyoshi knew he was smirking even if he couldn't see it. He frowned in discontent and leaned closer, mimicking the gesture. "Take that."

Hayabusa was taken by surprise for a moment, but then grinned again and licked Mitsuyoshi's lip a second time. Feeling challenged rather than embarrassed now, Mitsuyoshi did the same thing, and two continued their little game until they stuck out their tongues at the same time. They both blushed at the contact and shifted back a little, staring at the other. "Sorry," they said in unison, blushing even more now.

"It's okay," Hayabusa said a millisecond before Mitsuyoshi would. "It was an accident…" He stopped talking when Mitsuyoshi grabbed the fabric of his shirt at chest height. He felt the boy move closer and shut his eyes, doing the exact same thing. Mitsuyoshi moved his hands to Hayabusa's back when their lips met, sharing a soft kiss that soon became intimate. The boys parted lips at the same time, letting their tongues clash once more. Hayabusa and Mitsuyoshi wrapped each other in a tight embrace while the lip-lock grew more and more passionate. Hayabusa kept one hand on Mitsuyoshi's butt while he ran the other though his purple locks, and Mitsuyoshi threw his leg over the other's waist, clutching onto his pajama shirt. Hayabusa used the opportunity to slide his own leg between Mitsuyoshi's thighs, wanting to feel the other boy as close as he could.

The boys parted after what seemed like a lifetime, panting for air and staring into each other's eyes. Hayabusa and Mitsuyoshi both felt like there was so much that needed to be said, only to declare any explanations unnecessary. They had just kissed the one they desired with all their heart; what else was there to comprehend?

After a short silence, Hayabusa whispered: "Let's keep this a secret too." He brushed a few strands out of Mitsuyoshi's face, making the other boy grin happily. Kissing Hayabusa and holding him close might just be the most natural thing he had ever done – a sentiment Hayabusa returned.

"I vote for yes," the forward whispered back, and he planted his hand on the back of the midfielder's head to push him into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's it for this story! I truly hope you liked it! =D For interested HayaYoshi fans, I also wrote a drabble I didn't submit here, you can find it on my Tumblr (Vera9). Until next time! ^_^ -glomp-**


End file.
